The Rocky Horror Yu Yu Hakusho Show
by SilverStarTemptress
Summary: Rather than a summary I'm putting up a warning this is my first Fan fiction please please please leave comments and tips and don't expect much!
1. Default Chapter

Rocky Horror Yu Yu Hakusho Show! Fan fiction by: SilverStarTemptress  
  
A/N: This is my first fan fiction please try not to be too harsh on the comments! I know the characters wouldn't really act like this but if they did..  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own either Yu Yu Hakusho or The Rocky Horror Picture Show.  
  
Cast:  
  
Dr Frank: Karsue  
  
Janet: Keiko Ukimira  
  
Brad: Kazuma Kuwabara  
  
Dr. Scott: Yuske Urameshi  
  
Columbia: Hiei  
  
Meat Loaf: Botan  
  
Rocky: Youko Kurama  
  
Magenta: Atouko Urameshi  
  
Riff Raff: Ani Toguro  
  
Newly Weds: Shizuru Kuwabara and Sakyo  
  
Audience: Juri, Koto, and Yukina  
  
CH. 1 The Wedding  
  
Shizuru and Sakyo run out of the church together hand in hand, rice raining down  
  
upon them, streamers flying and cheers filling the air. Shizuru bunches up her beautiful  
  
long white, puffed shoulders, long sleeved wedding dress and gets a limo with Sakyo. A  
  
sign is tapped to the side's saying: "Newly Weds" and below that in Yuske's handwriting  
  
it says "She got hers now he'll get his!"  
  
The church is slowly emptying out as people head towards the reception. Yet  
  
Keiko stands there on the steps in her pastel yellow brides maid dress clinging onto the  
  
bouquet of red roses. Kazuma walks up clearing his throat shyly. [and looking around to  
  
make sure Urameshi isn't anywhere nearby even though that isn't part of the script.  
  
Urameshi is sitting behind the curtain with his spirit gun fully loaded and ready to fire.]  
  
Kazuma: Hey, Keiko  
  
Keiko: Yes, Kazuma?  
  
Kazuma: I've got something to say  
  
Keiko: Uh huh?  
  
Kazuma: I really love the...way.you beat the other girls .to the bride's bouquet.  
  
Keiko: Oh...oh, Kazuma  
  
Then Kazuma sang:  
  
" The River was deep but I swam it! Keiko! The future is ours; so let's plan it! Keiko! So  
  
please don't tell me to can it! Keiko! I've one thing to say, and that's Damnit! Keiko, I  
  
love you! The road was long but I ran it! Keiko! There's a fire in my heart and you fan it!  
  
Keiko! Keiko! Id there's one fool for you then I am it! Keiko! I've one thing to say, and  
  
that's Dammit! Keiko! I love you!  
  
Here's a ring to prove that I'm no joker  
  
There's three ways that love can grow  
  
That's good, bad, or mediocre  
  
Oh K-E-I-K-O, I love you so" Kazuma slipped an engagement ring on Keiko's finger and  
  
muttered a quick prayer for his life before standing back up. Keiko did her best to smile  
  
and looked past Kazuma at the furious Yuske. She took a deep breath and sang:  
  
Keiko: "Oh, it's nicer than what Shizuru Kuwabara had! Oh Kazuma! Now we're  
  
engaged! I'm so glad! Oh, Kazuma! That you've met Mom and Dad! Oh Kazuma! I've  
  
one thing to say and that's Kazuma I love you too! Oh Kazuma!  
  
Kazuma: Damnit! Keiko!  
  
Keiko: I'm in love.  
  
Kazuma: Oh Keiko.  
  
Keiko: with you.  
  
Kazuma: I love you too  
  
Kazuma and Keiko: Now there's only one thing left to do!  
  
Kazuma: And that's go see the man who began it. When we met in his science  
  
class..Keiko.He saw me give you the eye and then I panicked but now the only thing I  
  
want to say, is Damnit! Keiko I love you!  
  
Keiko:..Oh Kazuma..  
  
The singing ended there, with Keiko and Kazuma holding each other. The curtain falls  
  
and act one is complete. Keiko and Kazuma quickly pull apart, and the moment they do  
  
Kazuma has Yuske's Spirit Gun in his face.  
  
Yuske: What the hell was all that about!?  
  
Kazuma: Whoa.Calm down Yuske it was in the script I'd never go for Keiko..  
  
Yuske: And why not!? What's wrong with her?!  
  
Kazuma: What.? Uhhhh. Nothing but I could never be with anyone but  
  
Yukina.  
  
Kazuma began to drool lost in his thoughts about Yukina. The moment her name  
  
had been uttered Hiei was there with a disgusted look on his face.  
Hiei: Yuske.this is my fight now.  
  
[ I'll Leave you to wonder what Hiei did to Kazuma! ] 


	2. Chapter 2 In The Castle

CH.2 Over at the Frankenstein Place  
  
The 2nd scene opens and Keiko and Kazuma are driving through the woods at night on a bumpy road. There's nothing but darkness surrounding them, heavy rains falling and they're lost, mainly because it was Kazuma whom was driving! Soon they reach a dead End. Dis-encouraged the couple tries to turn around but the car's tire goes flat and they're stranded.  
  
Keiko: "Oh no Kazuma! What are we going to do?"  
  
Kazuma: "Well.there was that old house back there.Maybe we can use their phone.."  
  
Kazuma got out of the car and then helped Keiko out and they began to walk through the rain down the road which they had came until a castle could be seen and lucky for them the lights were on...or were they so lucky? Then they began to sing again.  
  
Keiko: "In the velvet darkness .  
  
Of the blackest night  
  
Burning bright  
  
There's a guiding star  
  
No matter what or who you are"  
  
Keiko and Kazuma: "There's a light  
  
Over at the Frankenstein place  
  
There's a light  
  
Burning in the fireplace  
  
There's a light, light  
  
In the darkness of everybody's life"  
  
From the castle another voice sang, and a thin figure could barely be seen through the window in the rain. The figure was tall and slender; it was a males figure with long curly hair a slightly girlish face, pale skin and dark eyes. He sang aloud to them in the rain:  
  
Ani Toguro: "The darkness must go  
  
Down the river of night's dreaming  
  
Flow morphia slow  
  
Let the sun and light come streaming  
  
Into my life, into my life "  
  
Keiko and Kazuma: "There's a light  
  
Over at the Frankenstein place  
  
There's a light  
  
Burning in the fireplace  
  
There's a light, a light  
  
In the darkness of everybody's life..."  
  
The singing came to an end again as they reached the door. Kazuma rang the door bell and merely seconds afterwards Ani opened the door looking at the strangely.  
  
Ani: Hello  
  
Kazuma: "Hi this is my fiancée Keiko, and I'm Kazuma Kuwabara" He said offering a hand that Ani did not except.  
  
Kazuma: "Could we use your phone? Our car got a flat and we're stuck out here.."  
  
Ani clearly wasn't paying attention to Kazuma, his eyes traveling over Keiko.  
  
Ani: ".. you're wet?"  
  
Keiko looked at him like he was crazy and then at the storm around them, which was still waging.  
  
Keiko: "It's.. raining."  
  
Ani: "Oh.. so it is.Please come in."  
  
Ani opened the door allowing them entrance and then took their coats as they walked inside. 


	3. Chapter 3 The Time Warp

NA: I don't remember the movie word from word, I'm sorry you guys, I hope you still enjoy it.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own either Yu Yu Hakusho or The Rocky Horror Picture show.  
  
CH. 3 The Time Warp  
  
Ani hung their coats and then turned to them, choosing his words carefully and slowly. The room they stood in had an elevator in the center and a flight of stairs to the right, before them was a pair of doors, sealed shut where laughter and music emitted.  
  
Ani: "You've caught us in the middle of something. it might take a moment."  
  
Kazuma: "Oh that's ok.. I guess we're lucky your home.."  
  
Suddenly Atouko Urameshi slid down the stairs banister, she was wearing a maid's outfit wrinkled from wear and faded from dust. In her left hand she held a bottle of rum almost empty.  
  
Atouko: "You're lucky! He's Lucky! I'm Lucky! We're all lucky! She laughed drunkly and fell onto the stairs; apparently not hurt for her only reaction was downing the rest of her alcohol. Keiko clinged onto Kazuma's arm tightly and whispered.  
  
Keiko: "I don't like this place Kazuma, lets go somewhere else! "  
  
Kazuma: "Oh stop it, they're probably just having a party you now how foreigners are." Kazuma then turned his attention back to their host. "So what's going on?" Ani only smirked as he walked around the couple and then began to sing while slinking around the room.  
  
Ani: "It's astounding  
  
Time is fleeting  
  
Madness takes its toll  
  
But listen closely"  
  
Atouko: "Not for very much longer  
  
Ani: I've got to keep control  
  
I remember doing the Time Warp  
  
Drinking those moments when  
  
The blackness would hit me"  
  
Ani and Atouko: "And the void would be calling  
  
Let's do the Time Warp again  
  
Let's do the Time Warp again"  
  
The curtain fell at this moment, and then the curtain raised on an adjourning stage Where Yuske sat in a small library like study beside a chart explaining the "Time warp"  
  
Yuske: "You see the Time warp is a dance and well it's.  
  
It's just a jump to the left "  
  
The curtain on the main stage opened once more in a dance hall where people of all sizes and shapes dressed in tux's, wearing sun glasses and party hats, drinking whine and blowing whistles, danced and sang along with Ani.  
  
People: "And then a step to the right "  
  
Yuske: "With your hands on your hips"  
  
People: "You bring your knees in tight  
  
But it's the pelvic thrust  
  
That really drives you insane  
  
Let's do the Time Warp again  
  
Let's do the Time Warp again"  
  
Atouko:" It's so dreamy  
  
Oh, fantasy free me  
  
So you can't see me  
  
No, not at all  
  
In another dimension  
  
With voyeuristic intention  
  
Well secluded, I see all"  
  
Ani: "With a bit of a mind flip "  
  
Atouko: "You're into the time slip "  
  
Ani: "And nothing can ever be the same"  
  
Atouko: "You're spaced out on sensation "  
  
Ani: "Like you're under sedation "  
  
People: "Let's do the Time Warp again  
  
Let's do the Time Warp again"  
  
Hiei then walked into the room in a gold sequence tuxedo and tap shoes. Singing and dancing in the center of the room.  
  
Hiei: " Well I was walking down the street  
  
Just a having a think  
  
When a snake of a guy gave me an evil wink  
  
He shook-a me up, he took me by surprise  
  
He had a pick up truck and the devil's eyes  
  
He stared at me and I felt a change  
  
Time meant nothing, never would again"  
  
People: "Let's do the Time Warp again  
  
Let's do the Time Warp again"  
  
Yuske: "It's just a jump to the left "  
  
People: "And then a step to the right "  
  
Yuske: "With your hands on your hips "  
  
People: "You bring your knees in tight  
  
But it's the pelvic thrust  
  
That really drives you insane  
  
Let's do the Time Warp again  
  
Let's do the Time Warp again"  
  
Keiko passes out and the curtains fall on both stages. 


	4. Chapter 4 Break

NA: Sorry I made a small mistake on the Characters; Yuske is both the Criminologist and Dr Scott, sorry for any confusion!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or The Rocky Horror Picture Show  
  
Chapter 4 Break  
  
Kazuma: "Ok Keiko you can wake up now the curtain fell.Keiko?" Kazuma shook her slightly and then began to panic. " You guys! I think she really passed out!"  
  
Urameshi ran onto the stage and shoved Kazuma away holding Keiko very protectively. Yuske: "Come on wake up."  
  
Juri: "At this rate the show will never finish.."  
  
Yuske: "Why don't you guys just shut up!"  
  
Hiei glares at all of them but Yukina, furious about his part. " I could care less if we finish so scream all you want."  
  
Yukina: "I'm sure she'll be fine.. I'll take care of her."  
  
Kazuma: "But we can't shoot the next scene without her.."  
  
Yukina: " Why don't you get a stand in for now?"  
  
Yuske: "Who would stand in?"  
  
Curtain rises on the new scene, Yuske is seen standing beside Kazuma, and Yuske's wearing a wet dress and a wig cursing under his breathe. "What about Shizuru she could've done it.but nooooo Hiei will only stay in this if its me.. damn little midget" He glared at Hiei who was stifling his laughter but suddenly glared back. " Would now be a good time to remind you that I can read minds Urameshi?" Hiei cocked an eyebrow and then turned his attention back to the play. " You're line." Urameshi took a deep breath and then pulled a Michael Jackson move, grabbing himself so his voice would rise.  
  
Yuske: " I want to go home Kazuma.. Right now!"  
  
Kazuma: " That would be rude! We'll only be here a little bit longer don't worry" He whispered as they backed away. The elevator in the other room suddenly lowered and opened where Karsue stepped out wearing a leather corset, black tights, and high heels, purple eye shadow and black lipstick.  
  
Karsue: "How do you do." He began but soon this statement became the beginning of a song. " I see you've met my faithful handyman."He said nodding towards Ani. "He's just brought down because when you knocked.. he thought you were the candy man. "  
  
Don't get strung out by the way I look  
  
Don't judge a book by its cover  
  
I'm not much of a man by the light of day  
  
But by night I'm one hell of a lover  
  
I'm just a sweet transvestite  
  
From Tran-sexual, Transylvania  
  
Let me show you around, maybe play you a sound  
  
You look like you're both pretty groovy  
  
Or if you want something visual  
  
That's not too abysmal  
  
We could take in an old Steeve Reeves movie"  
  
Kazuma: "I'm glad we caught you at home  
  
Could we use your phone?  
  
We're both in a bit of a hurry"  
  
Yuske: "Right!"  
  
Kazuma: " We'll just say where we are  
  
Then go back to the car  
  
We don't want to be any worry"  
  
Karsue: "Well you got caught with a flat  
  
Well how 'bout that  
  
Well babies don't you panic  
  
By the light of the night  
  
It'll all seem all right  
  
I'll get you a satanic mechanic  
  
I'm just a sweet transvestite  
  
From Tran-sexual, Transylvania  
  
Why don't you stay for the night" Karsue walked through the room swing  
his body to his tune and then sat in the chair, immediately turning  
sideways in it and swinging his legs over the arm. Ani, Atouko and  
Hiei followed and sat around him in a protective manner.  
  
Ani: "Night!"  
  
Karsue: "Or maybe a bite"  
  
Hiei: "Bite!"  
  
Karsue: " I could show you my favorite obsession  
  
I've been making a man  
  
With blonde hair and a tan  
  
And he's good for relieving my tension  
  
I'm just a sweet transvestite  
  
From Transexual, Transylvania  
  
Hit it! Hit it!  
  
I'm just a sweet transvestite"  
  
People: "Sweet Transvestite!"  
  
Karsue: "From Tran-sexual"  
  
People: "Transylvania"  
  
Karsue: " So come up to the lab  
  
And see what's on the slab  
  
I see you shiver with antici...pation  
  
But maybe the rain  
  
Isn't really to blame  
  
So I'll remove the cause  
  
But not the symptom "  
  
Karsue got up and went to back to the elevator and rode it up. Leaving the couple once more in the hands of Ani. The curtain falls again. The giggling of Keiko immediately breaks the silence.  
  
Keiko: "What are you wearing Yuske?!" 


End file.
